Not Abandoned, Just Loved
by Dirt-the-StoryBender
Summary: She was loved, truly loved. That's why she can't remember them. At least, that's what her papa tell her when she asks why she doesn't look like him and where they are, day in and day out. K because there's nothing explicit but I guess mentions of war.


**Diclaimer:** I don't own Rune Factory. At all. In the least bit. Else no one would want to play it. xD

* * *

The trip wasn't as long as Clausia expected. Daren seemed to know where they were going. While she was glad, she wasn't sure how she should feel. Were they going somewhere safe? She clutched the child to her chest, like she had been doing all day. The little child was currently sleeping. Daren slipped his hand into hers. She glanced at him, smiling.

"You'll have to get off here, sorry Daren." The man driving the cart they had slid into smiled weakly at Daren. Daren hugged the man briefly before slipping his hand back into Clausia's and taking her toward the forest again.

"…question." Daren jumped at the sound of her voice, but stopped and looked at her. "I have a question." She finally murmured again, this time louder and her voice quivered and cracked. He looked back at her out of the corner of his eye. "What are we going to do? You haven't told me anything and I have to sit here and wonder what it is exactly we're doing. I know it had to do something with her, but I seriously wonder if it's safe, whatever we're doing with her. I feel like, I feel like.."

"It's fine, I'll tell you now." Daren pushed her down so that she was sitting on the ground. He sat down next to her, caressing the side of her face. "There's a lot... to say. I mean, when someone like our daughter is born…" The way he said _our daughter _made her heart break. "There's so many things we need to secure. With the war going on… She's not safe. She's worse off than us. She'll be discarded from us or them." He fiddled with his daughter's sharp ears. "Just listen. We're going to drop her off in care of a woman named Tabatha. She's promised to take care of our little girl until this war had ended. Trust me; she's the best to be taking care of her." He wiped away a tear that had settled on Clausia's cheek.

Clausia looked down at her half-awake daughter. Like she had a feeling she would do many more times before she let go, she clutched the child to her chest. For once, this caused the little girl to stir slightly. Not quite happy with feeling the pressure, she glanced up at her mother. Clausia had a feeling that Daren's plans weren't going to go through so well.

Of course, she was right.

"Quick, that way!" Daren shoved Clausia into a grove trees, he himself stumbling over his feet. Clausia felt the little girl tumble out of her arms, an unwelcome wakeup for the little girl. The soldiers, who had suddenly appeared, passed by. Clausia caught flashed of bright, cat-like eyes glittering. She looked to Daren; his eyes reflected the look and fear. She opened her mouth to say something, but he interrupted her. "This is why." He looked rather sad; like that person was someone he knew. She knew it wasn't, but it was possible that even then it still hurt.

"What if we can't make it?" It was just a thought that came to mind, but it wasn't something she had wanted to think. Oh no, not at all. Clausia was startled when Daren laced his fingers with hers. "You've doubted this from the beginning, haven't you?"

"I.. have. " He bowed his head, brushing away a stray hair from her face. "I'm not even sure Tabatha knows where to meet us. We might be sitting in the forest for days, right on the border." She saw his bottom lip tremble and noticed a shiny tear slip down his chin. "No matter, what. I swear, no matter what. She's got to be safe, alright?" He slipped his hand back from her face. "Precious little girl…" He picked her up from Clausia's arms. "Are you scared?"

The little girl, not very well knowing what was going on, just giggled. She reached for a strand of his hair, tugging on it. Though Daren winced, he said nothing and just stared at her. "I love you," He murmured. "So does your mommy." Clausia nodded from where she sat in the long grass. "Don't forget us, all right?"

"Don't say things like that to a child, Daren!" Clausia plucked the little girl back from him. She hugged the little girl to her chest, swaying back and forth. Daren huffed, standing up. Nimble as he was, he scrambled up a tree quickly. _Like a lookout on a ship_, she thought. She then giggled at the thought and he glanced back at her curiously. "Oh, no, no. It's nothing."

"There are more soldiers coming this way." He nodded his head in the direction of the trail. "I don't know which side they're from. Let's hope Noradian, because we can't hide here and there's nowhere to right now." He took a deep breath, snatched her wrist and pulled them all into the brush. The little one squirmed.

"Oi! Russell!" Daren froze when he heard the voice. _So young… and yet they were soldiers._ He bit his lip in vain of not saying anything. "Don't march so fast, we're only trying to find a campsite." The joking attitude of whoever was talking made Daren's lips crumple. Clausia gripped his hand to keep him quiet.

"Ivan. Didn't you hear some of the older soldiers, the Sechs Army just passed through here." The soldiers' footsteps came to a stop in front of the brush. Clausia swallowed. "Did you.. hear something?" The man, Russell she assumed, questioned his comrades. One of the men, definitely older, laughed and told him to not be 'ridiculous'.

"C'mon, there's a clearing ahead." The same man pointed at what was indeed a clearing. Neither Russell nor Ivan moved. "Oi, you two! Fine, don't stay over here too long. We'll set up camp without you, but don't expect anything good." Russell just mumbled something incoherent.

Clausia trembled for a moment before her breath caught in her throat. The little girl was ranked from her, by Daren luckily. She couldn't relax, of course. He pressed a finger to his mouth, gesturing silence. He set down their daughter, pushing her a little ways out. Instantly, the two men noticed her.

"Oh dear, a child?" Ivan looked down, concerned. Russell picked her up and Clausia cried out. Ivan peered into the brush, curious. Russell followed suite. Both Clausia and Daren's faces caught in moonlight. Russell studied them carefully. The woman had shiny green eyes and mouse-brown eyes, she was also rather pale. The man was a different case. He had blonde-orange hair and golden eyes, which reminded Russell of cats. The little girl shared traits with them. She had the woman's eyes and the man's hair. Russell also noticed the ears poking out of her hair. He looked back to the two. The man had pointy ears like the little girl's. He opened his mouth to say something.

"I love you, Cecilia." The elf stared longingly at the little girl for a few mere moments before disappearing into the shadows with the woman. Ivan looked to the little girl, apparently Cecilia.

"Cecilia, is it?" Russell managed to get out a few words, holding the little girl to his chest. Ivan touched the little girl's forehead before taking a breath.

--------

To this day, Russell still remembered their faces.

* * *

**A/N:** I've been writing this for a while. I deleted the first half, doubt anyone would've like it! So yeah. I've always had ideas for Ceci's parents and how Russell found her. Dadadadaa! These it is then. And yes, Ivan is there. Why? I don't know, because he is and he's Ivan so he can be wherever he wants. Er, right. Review, then?


End file.
